


old dog, new tricks

by Fenderism



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenderism/pseuds/Fenderism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond doesn't need comforting, Q's needs are different. Compromise happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	old dog, new tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrJLecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJLecter/gifts).



He had been sitting in the dark of the apartment for about two and a half hours when he heard the key turning in the door above the pitter-patter of raindrops against the window in front of him.

Q knew better than to switch on the lights this evening, and James took another sip from the glass while he waited for him, and the inevitable attempt at consolation.

 

"These things happen. You know that better than anyone." M had told him.

"There was nothing you could have done." Eve had said.

Tanner had given him an understanding look, accompanied by a quickly aborted, almost-pat on the shoulder. He'd stopped that one right in its tracks with his trademark glare.

Q had still been at Q-branch then, dealing with the fallout. Four hours later James can feel his presence, pressed into the shadows of the door frame behind his back, on the other side of the room.

 

"Finished the clean up, I take it?" He took another sip of scotch, hoping to burn that ashen taste out of his mouth. But it was just as persistant as the constant loop of 'could-have-should-have' that had gone around in his head ever since he‘d left the scene.

 Q moved from his spot in the door way and walked over to him. The glass was pulled from Bond‘s hand, his feet nudged apart and he found himself with an arm full of disgruntled quatermaster. The glass was emptied in one quick glug before he could even think of claiming it back.

 "I was drinking that."

"Not any more I guess" was the answer, and Q held the empty tumbler up to him as if to put proof to the claim. "Refill?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"A bit presumptious, aren't we?" Bond wouldn't let Q waste his good Scotch by slugging it in such a manner.

"I‘ve had a bad day." Q stated as he settled against James' chest.

"Well, the bottle is in the kitchen."

A gruff "Huh" is his only reply, but Q doesn't bother to get up again.

Instead he puts the glass onto the floor next to their legs before taking both of James' wrists in his hands and wrapping James‘ arms around himself. James let him, with only a little grunt as token resistance.

"Shut up,“ said Q, drawing him closer in response. "It's either alcohol or physical comfort. Deal with it."

"I suppose I'll have to." Bond grumbled good naturedly.

"Are you still talking?"

 James let his head sink onto Q's thin shoulder, turning it to the side and burying his face in the wild disarray of hair. He breathed Q in, filling his lungs with the calm and reassurance he hadn't even realised he‘d missed in these last few hours.

 

"How bad?" he asked, never one for just letting things lie. He could feel Q's ribcage expand against his chest with the depth of his sigh.

"Could have been worse," is Q's reply.

"How?"

"It could have been you."

And James still isn't used to that, not at all. His arms tightened even further as he held Q against him, pressing a reassuring kiss onto his temple. He still isn't used to it, but he'd like the time to get there.

 

"Come on, lets go to bed."

Q turned his head and searched out Bond‘s eyes for the first time since he entered the flat this evening, surprise clearly written within his expression.

"Just like that?" he asked. "No night-long brooding, watching the appropriatly miserable autumn weather? No getting drunk and ignoring everyone (the 'me' goes unspoken, but James hears it anyway) whilst beating yourself up?"

 "Actually," he said as he pushed himself off the floor, "I'd be more inclined to fuck it out of my system. Or letting you fuck it out of my system. Bed's more comfortable than the floor and, as someone keeps reminding me, I'm an old man now." He reached a hand out to help Q up.

 Q looked at the offered hand for a moment and then at Bond, raising an eyebrow to express his scepticism. He knew better than to take Bond at face value. It made something loosen in the rigid hold James had on himself, letting the mask crack a little with a single upward twitch of the corner of his mouth, and a lessening of the distance in his eyes.

 "I'll even let you hold me afterwards." he half joked, and Q ducked his head with a grin, before finally accepting the offered hand to pull himself up.

"The things one does for love," he quibbed.

 

'Indeed', is what James thinks and he lays his arm around thin shoulders as he leads Q to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble requested by my brother, first foray into 00Q/skyfall fandom. Concrit is always welcome.^^
> 
> Beta'd by RockSaltAndRoll ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltAndRoll/pseuds/RockSaltAndRoll )  
> All remaining mistakes are my own. Please let me know if you find anything that warrants correction on my part.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> All remaining mistakes are mine.


End file.
